United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0134018 discloses a technology for stacking a display panel on a support substrate and then removing the support substrate. In detail, the technology is as follows. A first plastic film layer and a first barrier layer are stacked on a first support substrate, and a thin film transistor is formed thereon. Then, a display device is formed thereon. On the display device, an encapsulation member (a member including a second support substrate, and a second plastic film layer and a second barrier layer stacked on the second support substrate) is located such that the second support substrate is on the outer side. These components are integrated, and then the first support substrate and the second support substrate are removed by laser light. In this example, the components between the first support substrate and the encapsulation member correspond to the display panel.
In the case where an electronic element is secured to the display panel (base member) stacked on the support substrate with an adhesive, the adhesive may possibly bond the electronic element, the display panel and the support substrate, instead of the electronic element and the display panel. In this case, the support substrate is not easily removed from the display panel or the electronic element even if being irradiated with laser light or the like. In addition, when the support substrate is removed from the display panel or the electronic element, the display panel or the electronic element may be possibly destroyed.
An end surface of the support substrate is scribed, and the scribed portion is roughened. Therefore, the laser light does not easily reach the adhesive at high precision. For this reason, the support substrate is not easily removed from the display panel even if being irradiated with laser light or the like. In addition, when the support substrate is removed from the display panel, the display panel may be destroyed. Even if it is attempted to remove the support substrate mechanically, a stress is applied to the display panel, which may possibly destroy the display panel.